El concurso del valor
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: no tenia titulo e.e bueno, este fic tiene un increible crossover y muchos oc s espero lo disfruten
1. prologo

**Hola! he aqui otro fic :3(tienen derecho a matarme por hacer tantos fics y durar como 100000,00000,0000000 siglos en no continuarlos)pero este sera con mis oc`s, los que me habian dado y con tooooooodos mis personajes favoritos de anime(incluyendo los de IEGO) disfrutenlo! ah si antes quiero decirles ke la presentadora es una amiga mia ^^**

Se encontraba Flora con una maleta negra, una azul y una mochila blanca. Ella tenia el pelo recogido en un moño, camiseta azul oscura, pantalon jean claro largo, zapatillas azul y un liston azul.

Flora:aaah aver si este concurso sera internacional significa que conocere personas extranjeras :D pero...*mira por atras*¿que Daniel no iva atras de mi?

Daniel:*tocandola en el hombro*bu***Daniel tenia un pantalon negro largo, una boina, tenis converse negros y una camisa azul***

Flora:AAH! Daniel! me asustaste*dandole por la espalda*

Daniel:jejejeje que boniiita es mi hermaniiita asi de enojadiiita*abrazandola y dandole vueltas*

Flora:*sonrojada*s-sueltame!

¿?:nunca cambian eh?

Flora:Ry-Ryu?

Ryu:la misma que mencionas :D me dejaron participar***Ryu tenia un sencillo vestido evrde con zapatillas blancas***

Daniel/Flora:wiiiii*la abrazan*

¿?:wao parece que no fui el unico, y vaya vaya esta mi querida amiga Flora

Flora:Fubuki-kun no me digas que tu tambien

Fubuki:^^***Fubuki(aunque no lo crean) tenia puesto una camisa roja desabotonada por la mitad(de arriba para abajo **

***/¬/*), unos jeans oscuros largos y tenis rojos*** nunca me quedo ademas quiero sentir la adrenalina

Haruna:O/O_** e-ese es Fubuki-kun?**_*sonrojada por ver a Fubuki tan sexy(te comprendo */*)***Haruna vestia de un vestido rosa, una chaqueta negra y botas negras***

Angel:Haruna-chan? Haruna-chan?...no hay remedio...KIDOU-SAN! HARUNA-CHAN VOLVIO A HIPNOTIZARSE!***Angel tenia puesto un pantalon blanco y una camisa azul***

Kidou:hermana...HERMANA DESPIERTA!*tirandole rafagas de viento***Kidou tenia el mismo atuendo que Angel***

Haruna:q-quee O.O

Fubuki:Haruna?O/O

Haruna:ah...hola...Fubuki-kun...jeje...

3 horas despues...:

Ya estaban todos reunidos. Las chicas conversaban tranquilamente mientras los chicos las miraban tiernamente y se miraban recelosos.

¿?:ATENCION!*aparece una chica de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, con unas botas negras, pantalones jeans cortos, blusa negra, y una gorra*

Todos:HIMEKO-CHAN?

**Hasta hai lo dejo, creo que subire la conty rapido :3**


	2. primer desafio

**Volvi rapidoooo xD no aguante mas jujujujuju quiero que vean que tan mala es mi amiga Himeko-chan**

**Himeko:T-T no soy mala**

**Flora:lo se lo se Blanquita**

**Himeko:NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE VERDADERO! Ò.Ò NO QUIERO QUE ME LOCALIZEN LOS ASESINOS**

**Flora:ok mami*ojitos de cachorro*no te enojes**

**Himeko:buena hija^^**

* * *

Todos:HIMEKO-CHAN?

Hiemko:vaya vaya si que me extrañaban

Lucy:si como te fuiste la ultima vez, por logica

_**Flashback:**_

_**Se encontraban todos peleando contra una emboscada de demonios**_

_**Aki:ESCUDO DE ORO!*sale un escudo dorado de las manos de Aki ya que formaron una X***_

_**Flora:son muchos...**_

_**Layla:Flora usa el Corazon de oro**_

_**Angel:Layla ella no puede! esta muy debil**_

_**Demonio:jajajajaja moriran*aparecen rayos que asesinan a los demonios y ven a una chica pelinegra con traje azul***_

_**Himeko: en nombre de Dios mueran ¬¬*desaparece***_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Akane:y por eso nos sorprendimos

Namine:dinos Himeko...¿que haces aqui?

Himeko:yo dirigire el concurso

Todos:QUEEEEE

Himeko:lo que oyeron ¬¬ bien hare el primer desafio en grupo...aver aver...que les pondre a hacer?...mmmm...

Haruna/Flora/Akane:_**que no sea nada en traje de baño, que no sea nada en traje de baño**_

Himeko:ah, ya se! concurso en el agua!

Haruna/Flora/Akane:NOOOOOOOOO T-T NO NOS PONDREMOS TRAJES DE BAÑO Y MUCHO MENOS BIKINI!

* * *

2 horas despues...:

Flora/Haruna/akane:T-T***Haruna andaba con un bikini rojo, Flora con uno verde, rosa y blanco y Akane uno rosa***

Fubuki/Shindou/Angel:O/O_**que sexy se ve Haruna/Akane/Flora...pero que digo?**_

Himeko:bien ahora dire el equipo ah si primero la descripcion... en el rio mas profundo hay muchas perlas y piedras preciosas, quien tenga mas perlas es el equipo ganador y ahora los equipos...Hyde, amor! dame la lista

Hyde:*acostado en la cama*pero cariño...

Himeko:*se quita los tiros de su blusa*por favor...

Hyde:O/O ok...*le da la lista*

Himeko:*vuelve a arreglarse la blusa*bien!^^ los equipos seran...

Shindou Takuto - Yamana Akane

Flora Joya - Angel Esmeralda

Fubuki Shirou - Haruna Otonashi

Himeko:bien emezaran en 10 minutos asi que arreglense

Flora:O.O eh...hola Angel...*sonrojada*(N/A_ella se sonrojo porque no acostumbra estar en bikini y...ella tiene los pechos grandes xD asi que le dio verguenza)

Angel:O/O hola...

Flora:...

* * *

Con Fubuki y Haruna:

Haruna:aah...adonde es que..*tropieza y se cae*AUCH*en eso fubuki iva pasando y se cayo tambien(no quieren saber en que poscicion xD) Fubuki se sonrojo tanto que se exito al saber que estaba apegado a su linda Haruna y sin saberlo su "amigo" aparecio de repente*

Haruna:O/O Fubuki-kun...p-puedes...qu-quitarte de encima?...hay algo que me aprieta...eso...

Fubuki:*se da cuenta de lo que es*O/O pe-perdon Haruna*se levanta y le extiende la mano*vamos levantate

Haruna:*le toma de la mano para levantarse*bien...vamos...

* * *

Con Akane y Shindou...:

Akane:Shin-sama...¿puedes venir un rato?

Shindou:c-claro A-Akane*sonrojado por ver a Akane en traje de baño*

Akane:esque...no me puedo abrochar bien la parte de arriba y...todos estan ocupados...

Shindou:O/O ok...vere que hago...

Akane:asi no...asi no...

En la puerta del cuarto...

Kirino:**O/O Shindou y Akane lo estan haciendo?...creo que no tendre oportunidad con Akane...**

Akane:aah! Shin-sama te dije que asi no!

Shindou:y como?

Akane:mas despacio...es muy complicado...y me duele

Kirino:*toca la puerta*_**si salen sudados...es que lo hicieron...**_*salen Shindou y Akane y Kirino no les ve ni una gota de sudor*_**wow no lo hicieron pero...¿entonces que era?**_

Akane:Kirino-san?

Kirino...eh...Himeko-chan los espera...

* * *

Ya todo listo...:

Hiemko:bien...3...2...1...¡empiecen!

Haruna:*se tira al agua a lo igual que Shindou y Flora*

Ya en el agua...:

Haruna:donde esta...donde esta...oh! una perla!*es movida por una fuerte corriente*

Shindou:esa perla sera mia*cojiendola y saliendo*Akane! la tengo!

Akane:bien!*la coje y la echa en su cubeta*rapido! faltan 10 mas!

Haruna:un rubi!*lo coje y nada a la superficie*Fubuki! aqui esta!

Fubuki:*la coje*sigue!

Flora:oh vamos un topacio un topacio un topacio...¡un topacio!*lo coje*angel!

Angel:*lo coje*listo!

* * *

4 minutos despues...:

Himeko:bien...ganaron...¡shindou y Akane!

Shindou/Akane:siiiiiiiiii siiiiiiii*se abrazan*

okatsu:ejem..

Shindou*se separa* O/O(N/a:desgraciada ¬¬)

Himeko:bien descansen, falta algo mas para la noche...

* * *

**Ya hasta hai lo dejo**

**esperen el segundo cap!^^ si quieren denme ideas para otro desafio...Shane!**


	3. aviso :3

**Hola! esta es una notita pendiente :3, en el siguiente cap de este fic se elegiran preguntas de fans para preguntarles a cualquier personage de IE o IEGO, como no conocen casi nada de algunos ocs que estan adentro y 4 personajes del anime Idaten Jump para por si tambien quieren entrarles preguntas, pues aqui va un poco de su informacion:**

**Flora Joya:bueno ella es una chica timida y aveces cuando va a hacer cosas que para ella son arriesgadas se arrepiente o otras veces lo hace pero sin el sentido de la razon, es muy valiente a pesar de su gran miedo de integrarse con personas...mmm...¿como lo diria?...demasiado picaronas, exibistas, ect. Tambien es muy enamoradiza y inopervert(XD osea mitad inocente mitad pervertida) es buena amiga de Fubuki y realmente entre varios pretendientes que tiene no se puede decidir, pero les trata a todos con cariño. Le encanta el chocolate y cuando lo prueba y le gusta se sonroja y raramente le salen cola y orejas de :NO le gusta Fubuki e_e**

**Ryuu Natsuyaki(Kim si lees esto perdon por entrarte en este fic sin tu permiso T-T): es una chica muy alegre y alocada, es muy integra con varias personas, no le gusta ver a las personas tristes y le gusta acompañar a Haruna y a Flora cuando se trata de musica**

**Makoto Shido:es una de los 4 personajes que entrare de Idaten Jump. En mi punto de vista es una chica muy valiente, le encantan las cosas dulces, se enoja con mucha facilidad y siempre se preocupa por su hermano mayor Kyoichi. En este fic esta enamorada de Gabu(e_e)**

**Kyoichi Shido:pues en mi punto de vista...es muy serio(xD) y muy maduro, se preocupa mucho por su hermana menor, es el mejor amigo de Taiga, llega a hacer cualquier cosa con el tal de proteger a su hermana, tambien es muy astuto.**

**Gabu Samejima:ejem...este es muy agresivo, y por lo que veo las fans de Idaten Jump estan enamoradas de el(QUE M***LE VEN!?), ejem...ya controlandome el es muy travieso y malvado, odia obedecer ordenes pero por dentro es buen amigo, en este fic esta enamorado de Makoto e.e**

**Taiga Samejima:es el hermano mayor de Gabu,. Es muy sobreprotector con su hermano, aunque este no lo aprecia, es serio(serio al 100% como Goenji), es buen amigo de Kyoichi, y en este fic molesta a Gabu y a Makoto diceindo que son "novios" a lo cual ellos siempre lo niegan(esque todavia no lo son ^^U)**

**Daniel Joya:Daniel es el mellizo de Flora (aunque no se parezcan), es muy romantico y lindo, casi el mas popular, protege demasiado a su hermana y siempre susurra sin que lo oigan "nadie toca/besa a mi hermana mas que yo"(incesto a la vista), es tambien tranquilo y tiene el mismo habito de Flora al comer dulces**

**Angel Esmeralda:el es mas amable, serio, valiente y tierno. Es parecido al "principito"(ya saben...el niño ese de un cuento frances...quiero leer ese libro T.T) por lo que siempre le dicen asi, esta enamorado de Flora y le importa un comino que haigan mas pretendientes delante de el, el la ama sin embargo. Odia que su hermano gemelo Robin lo interrumpa cuando habla con Flora.**

**Robin Esmeralda:es el gemelo de Angel. Es mas hiperactivo y bromista, acompaña a Anie y a Kogure en las travesuras que hacen, corre casi a la misma velocidad de Kazemaru y tiene una "amiga"(de hecho novia) que ama en secreto(ella no estara en el fic, sorry^^U) es muy impaciente y muy activo, siempre recive un puñetazo de su hermano cada vez que lo interrumpe al hablar con Flora.**

**Ok esos son los ocs y los personajes de IDaten :3 ahora les explicare el reto:**

**Himeko(oc de una de mis mejores amigas) le preguntara a cada personaje o oc preguntas mandadas por fans, si ellos se niegan a responderla Himeko contara el secreto mas puro, intimo o vergonzoso que tengan y lo sabra todo el mundo :3 bien hasta el proximo cap! espero las preguntas^^**


End file.
